


Sterek Drabble #5

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Sterek Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked:58 ":Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?" Sterek
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Sterek Drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from the MCR lyrics prompt list I shared on tumblr

“I am not accident prone!” Stiles protests as he pushes the door to the loft open with his uninjured foot. His arms are full of boxes that he barely can see around. Boxes of his stuff. His stuff, that he is moving onto Derek’s loft.

FINALLY!

He might be a little overly excited, okay? Enough so that he dropped a box on his foot taking it out of the back of the jeep. He didn’t break anything. It just hurt like hell for about 10 seconds. That’s totally worthy of swearing and kicking said box after in retaliation.

Derek, who is right behind him setting down his own stack of boxes, just gives him an unimpressed look, complete with eye-roll, before taking the boxes that Stiles carries and sets them on the floor beside his own stack. Which is way bigger. Stiles hates how strong his boyfriend is sometimes…

Scoffing at the reaction, because honestly, he isn’t -that- bad. He’s way more coordinated than he was when he was 16. He’s 22 now for crying out loud. And a trained officer of the law. 

He has a gun. They don’t give you a gun if you’re totally clutz. He checked. “You have no faith in me whatsoever, do you.”

“I have faith in you. I also know your track record. I should probably get one of those special handles for the knife drawer just to be safe.” It’s all teasing, and Stiles knows it. But it’s also a little insulting.

“Say’s the man who struggled to open the baby gate Scott and Malia put up to keep Avery from crawling into the kitchen,” Stiles counters with a laugh. He’d pay to see Derek fight with another baby-proofing device. he’d so record it and threaten to send it to Cora and Malia as blackmail.

Pausing, Derek looks thoughtful for a moment before saying “Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?” He says it in an almost wistful tone as he smirks at Stiles.

Stiles flounders a moment, mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of anything to say in response. Because, okay, that was not one of his proudest moments. He was sleep-deprived and thought there was an angry gremlin in his house… It was a dog that got in through the open door when Stiles ran in to grab supplies from his closet. It loudly knocked over some stuff getting into the kitchen trash. Stiles panicked.

He doesn’t realize it, but he’s scowling now. “Okay, okay, truce. I’m slightly clumsy when excited and you are slightly inept with childproofing devices. Let’s stop here before we say something one of us regrets.”

Derek looks ready to argue but sighs and shakes his head before turning to go back to the elevator. “Let’s finish getting you moved in, okay, Mischief?”

That gets a smile to break the scowl that had formed on Stiles’ face. He’ll count this a win for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
